


机器疱疹/A pox on all your machines

by shunziqing



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Protectiveness, Spies & Secret Agents, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你是对付挑战的专家。我负责过——亲自负责过，提醒你——三个双0特工，还没有一个像你一样时刻惹人恼怒。你不用大脑，不用大脑的人不配用热水。”<br/>或，在此文中，Q以科技掌控世界，而Bond试图避免将事情复杂化（像是爱上他耳朵里的声音）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	机器疱疹/A pox on all your machines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a pox on all your machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561709) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



 

 

Q分部最新的小物件是——或者确切地说， _曾经是_ ——一副袖扣，并不完全对称的，因为左边是一个追踪器，右边则包含从某个政府基因实验中得来的几滴剧毒浓缩物，而且显然，两者都不防火。Q透过放大镜仔仔细细地将它们审视了一番，然后戴上一副医用手套，把它们小心地放进了一个金属盒子里。  
  
“我希望你能为完整归还设备稍稍多做些努力，”他说，“那样会节省些自然损耗。我可以说这就是为什么你不能拥有像样的东西，但——”  
  
“这是漫长的一天。”Bond说。  
  
“确实。”Q摘掉手套把它们放在一边，“只是，若你不介意的话，请尽力。只要别——过分尽力。”他眼底带着阴影，而且衣装看起来比往常还要更凌乱，他的手指并不稳定。Bond清楚疲劳的每一个阶段，就算他也同样劳累时也不会错过，因为忽视像Q指尖的轻颤一样轻微的信号放在别处对他可以是生死之别。很明显，Q分部里情形也不平静，虽然他想不到他们有什么可激动的。  
  
好吧，和他没关系。Q想说的话自然会说，Bond可不是他的保姆。  
  
“你也应该回家。”他突兀地说，“睡一觉。不过交通会很要命。”  
  
“M认为你是故意的，你知道。”Q说，他在电脑键盘上敲了几下，调出Bond刚刚造成的街道损失的闭路电视，“因为这实在太频繁。并且，周一早上大家又要多花一个小时时间才能到办公室，而你从来都不热衷于让大家的生活好过。”  
  
“那你就是吗？”他并不介意就在这儿听着Q给各种维修部门的热线打电话然后因为他们的接线员不热情而玩弄该公司的股票，起码这挺有趣的。  
  
但Q的注意力已经完全不在他身上了，监控录像显示着一系列的伦敦街道，沿着Q脑中的一条路线变化着，他唯一说的是：“我偶尔也会破例。回家去，007.”  
  
Bond起身回家。一路上全是绿灯。有些事情不太对劲，但他太累了，所以直到他回到家里快要睡着的时候才想到这个问题。  
  
  
*  
  
  
接着Bond去了孟买，而Q是他耳中的声音，谈论着帝国主义的缓慢消亡。Bond其实有听他说话，也许比他愿意承认的还要多，一个月前，他告诉Q说他在无聊时刻的喋喋不休就像一种海浪的录音一样，没什么别的意义，Q对此的复仇是在耳机中连续播放了三个小时流行歌曲，直到Bond威胁把耳麦丢到自己的马丁尼中。Q显然极其厌恶失去联系。（Bond极少切断联系。毕竟，他还是挺喜欢海浪声的。）  
  
“我想你认为我们不该纠缠。”Bond说。  
  
“只要不是形势所逼，是的。”  
  
“你不应该滥用自己的能力。”  
  
“我只不过是一个人。”  
  
“一个有半打政府力量的人。我不需要担心你的良心吧？”  
  
“你就是我的良心。”Q尖锐地说。  
  
“我做什么或者不做什么并不算在你身上。那是另一种——”  
  
“你会 _遇到_ 什么，”Q说，“我更倾向于不让你的生命浪费在追踪某个——毫无价值的线索上。别纠结技术用语，我在家里，和我家的保安系统比起来，我们的就像是用破烂拼凑起来的一样。没人在听。”  
  
MI6的工作人员，不论属于哪个部门，都不该评判任务的正确性，或是透露它们执行的地点。Q的位置足够重要，以至于这类偶尔发生的轻微越线，可能被人放过，但这仍旧冒险。无论线路是否安全，Bond总可以告诉M他们的新军需官思想太过独立了。Q并不是Silva，他们不会审讯他，只不过拿走他的特权，削减他的权限就够了，就好像他们能阻止他进入自己创建的系统里似的。但Q太过享受自己目前的地位，不可能一时起意就拿这一切冒险，这说明他相信Bond不会告诉任何人。  
  
人们本就时常把性命交与Bond手中。  
  
但Q并不轻信——这点需要强调。Bond在Q身上花费的心思比他想要承认的还要多。同事间的瓜葛总是很——麻烦。  
  
“不用担心。”Bond说，“我会把你的玩具都完整带回来的。你说我应该去哪儿吃晚饭？”  
  
“你把我错当成iPhone了。”Q刻薄地说，“自己决定去哪儿吃。不，那家不行，”他在Bond往最近一家饭馆门口走去时说，“美国老板，而且卫生检查报告简直是 _噩梦_ 。”  
  
*  
  
Q仅有一次停止对他说话。当然了，就算是那一次，他也还是在 _说话_ ，他只是不再说什么饭馆、帝国主义或者Bond可恶的制造交通堵塞的能力。他说的全都是尖锐的现实，而当无话可说的时候，他则完全静默。  
  
在去报道的路上，Bond遇到了每一个红灯。M紧紧地抿着嘴唇，在下一次任务前给了他一周的休整时间：“还有试着睡上一觉。你冒了太多险，我连读你的报告都觉得累。”  
  
回到公寓里，他的热水器就那样坏了，他花了两分钟洗了一个冷水澡。冰水激得他肩膀上仍未愈合的伤口疼痛。半个小时后——刚好够他重新包扎伤口——他家停电了。然后又来电，然后再次停电。他停掉了闹钟直直睡了十二个小时未受打搅，直到中午三个唱歌电报分别上门，以及一点时来了个跳脱衣舞的。下一次停电的时候他放弃了，开车回总部，这段路比平时多花了一个半小时，因为他不断遇到红灯，突如其来的快闪族聚会，以及让他不得不绕路而行的状况。  
  
当他终于来到总部，他发现Q嘴唇紧抿，正在喝他的第三杯伯爵红茶。  
  
“我希望你在享受这一切。”他说。  
  
Q挑起一边眉毛：“你不是应该呆在家里休养吗？”  
  
“事实证明，那不怎么能算是休养。”  
  
“哦，可惜。”  
  
当Q对他感到满意的时候，Bond会自动收到从未点过的彩券邮件，礼品内容包括热石按摩和陈年威士忌。当Q对他不满的时候——好吧，今早的情景基本就可作为个例证。“你上辈子一定是个独裁者。”Bond坐下说。他带着点期望地看向Q的伯爵茶——几次停电之间，他还没机会摆弄自己的茶壶，“无所限制的权利不适合你，尤其是当你闹脾气时。”  
  
“调配资源而已，”Q说，“别太往心里去。”  
  
“那可是个挑战。”  
  
“可你是对付挑战的专家不是么？我负责过——亲自负责过，提醒你——三个双0特工，还没有一个像你一样时刻惹人恼怒。你不用大脑，不用大脑的人不配用热水。”  
  
“真深刻。我用大脑。我只是不想别人一样过度分析——”  
  
“不论是从你耳中这个安全的栖脚处，还是从我屏幕上的监视图像，”Q说，“你觉得我会享受看着你几乎被人切成片吗？因为我真的不。我可以足不出户就让这世界重新洗牌，但却不能阻止你——阻止你把自己 _强加_ 在两个握着刀子的人中间。这是个傻瓜玩的游戏。你明明清楚，却仍那么做，而我就只能看着。这不是 _闹脾气_ ，007，这是——完全正当的报复。现在走开，我会把你的电接回去的。”  
  
“还有不许再来什么交通混乱和快闪族。”  
  
“不会了。我受够了在没任务的时候到处跟着你。反正你永远也学不乖。”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
那一周剩余的时间里，Bond的生活就像预期中的一样波澜不兴：没有任何和Q相关的突发事件，不管是好的还是坏的。他想 _也好，这样最好，_ 但这念头在他胸中发出空洞的回响，就如悔恨和（寂寞）烦闷发出的回响一样。  
  
当他复职时，情势已经恢复平衡，稳定无波。Q简洁地对他点点头，以一个能切断大部分金属的指甲刀作为之前爆发的道歉，他们没有闲聊。关于Q的高科技复仇——或者按Eve嘲讽的叫法，Bond所有机器上长的疱疹——的流言已经广泛流传到走廊上所有人都绕着他走，怕他搞不好令什么东西爆炸。更不用说M，看起来和往常一样疲惫，在把任务交给他的时候问：“Bond，你和你的军需官之间一切正常吗？”  
  
“一切正常。”  
  
“我认为你们之前合作的不错。不过有时事情可能会变得——过分私人化。”  
  
Bond表情不变，领取了任务。这并不是什么复杂的行动。Q的声音在他耳中，有时还有Eve，虽然Eve通常都忙得没空和他说话，Q也不遑多让。这令他刚好有空思考，或者尽力避免思考。  
  
他的思绪不断回到Vesper身上。在她之前，他也曾有过情人，如果那些短暂但美好的体验对象可以被称为情人的话，但直到与她相遇为止他都没经历过比青春期骚动更强烈的情感波动，而他更绝没经历过心碎。在之后的年月里，不再认真对待任何情感看起来是种更安全的做法。某个唇形丰满的女子，某个目光越过吧台稍作停留的男子。但和他上床的人们仅仅碰触到他的皮肤而不是他的心灵。因为那样更安全。与Q所想的相反，Bond完全懂得汲取教训。  
  
爱情和悲剧紧紧相连，而如果确实有某人，某个黑眼睛、总是衣装凌乱的人，某个人他一开始是麻烦，因为工作不该产生私人纠缠（无论这多么令人享受），这人他现在则是个 _麻烦_ ，因为显然无论Bond想不想事情都径自发展下去了，因为显然在此时此刻他无法把某人对数独和伯爵红茶的喜爱与那人的嘴唇分隔开来——如果那个人真的存在，Bond至少应该有足够的理智克制自己不去说或者做出某些——无法挽回的事。  
  
比如说像是，吻掉某人脸上的怒气，或者甚至像是叫人：“说话。”当他的任务根本没有任何理由需要人对他讲话的时候。  
  
Bond在应付求而不得方面是行家里手。  
  
他看着雨滴落下。和往常一样，雨幕是灰色的。广播里在播放排行榜上的歌曲，和上次Q黑进了伦敦半数电台循环播放用以折磨他的口香糖音乐完全不同。监视任务总是无趣的，这一个也不例外。监视目标。确保他没作出什么异常举动。不过万一他们行动的话，起码他也可以活动活动。  
  
“你能看到我吗？”  
  
“当然。”Q说道，今天头一次听起来把注意力放在了他身上，“出什么事了么？”  
  
“我只是想知道你有没有注意到他们的装潢。”  
  
“你的监视目的并不是观察他们违反了多少室内装修守则，”Q说，“无论多异于常人。”  
  
“他们的灯罩是全黑的，”Bond说，“从实用性上——”  
  
“我挺 _忙_ 的。”Q说道。  
  
Bond已经岁数大到绝不会去问Q是否在生他的气。“明白了。”于是他说，然后想，他其实应该感谢Q，因为对方似乎还知道如何划清界限，就在他开始怀疑青年可能会让他不顾自己的界限时。  
  
然后Q说了声：“啊。”  
  
Bond眨了眨眼。Q的声音里有什么不对劲，像是有人拨动了其中的一条线路，让它颤动起来，他问出口的：“怎么？”有些太过紧急，而他把茶凑到嘴边用以掩饰。因为总是有人在看的。  
  
Q把声音降为低语：“我似乎处在了一场抢劫之中。”  
  
Bond猛地收紧手指，让茶洒到了手腕上。他都没怎么注意。他低下头，举起手做出要挠鼻子的样子：“你 _什么_ 了？Q分部在被人 _抢劫_ ？你见鬼的安保在哪儿？”  
  
“不是 _Q分部_ 。”Q说，即使声音中带着一丝惊慌，他仍然听起来像是在说Bond是白痴，这是他在Bond进不去自己邮箱时用的语调，“我需要来一趟银行。这条通话线路是安全的，我告诉过你了。中间可以做些杂事。在我脸朝下趴在地上的时候还要向你解释有些过分，不觉得吗？”  
  
“Q——”  
  
“ _很忙。_ ”Q说道，然后Bond就听到了通讯中断那不容错判的轻微咔嗒声。Q刚刚切断了他的通信。Bond看了看自己的目标，后者正在开始搜索A片，他决定就算是最冷酷的00特工此时也会判定，拯救Q会比观看一个半煽动者和准恐怖主义者消磨时光要对女王和国家有益的多。并且他知道Q常去哪间银行，虽然他完全记不起自己是怎么会知道的，直到离银行还有五街区的时候，才突然想起：Q爱咬笔帽，在他的部门里有数量可观的被咬过的笔帽到处散落着，其中大半都来自同一个银行。他并不想知道这个，因为这样的话，万一Q出事，万一他没来得及，那么Q的笔帽将是留给他的另一件无主之物。一条项链。一只陶瓷狗。和Q一边咬着蓝色的塑料笔帽一边得意地微笑的回忆。  
  
只不过，他刚刚把车过近地停在人行道旁就看到了Q，还不是透过银行的玻璃窗，后者随意地靠着门，好像什么都没发生似的。  
  
“哦，”他看到Bond时说道，至少他还知道露出些许羞愧的表情，“我忘了把耳麦重新打开。”  
  
“你忘了，”Bond说，“把耳麦重新打开。”  
  
“你必须承认这还是有些好笑的，”Q快速补充道，“他们没收走我们的手机，所以我就——呃，技术上来讲这很复杂，不过简单来说就是我用iPhone挫败了一场银行抢劫。事实上，要我说，这可以给苹果做个大广告。只不过警察拿走了我的手机。暂时的，作为证据。我也许违反了一两条法律，没什么需要担心。但你能明白在这些慌乱之中，我也许忘了把你重新连上。”  
  
“你也许忘了把我重新连上。”  
  
“你坏掉了吗？老是重复同样的话。你以前也老是断开通讯，而且不管怎么样，技术上来讲，我是你的后援，不是反过来。”  
  
Bond看着他，这个用一部手机就搅黄一场抢劫的人，这个长着墨黑色头发爱叨唠时间的必然性和英国残余的帝国主义的人，这仍然偶尔会长青春痘的人，然后他想，尽管愚蠢无比，他仍然爱上了Q，而他甚至不知道对方的真名，与此同时，他仍然想把对方的脑袋从他肩膀上敲掉。他将将止住自己手指的颤抖，用最冷酷的声音说：“那么，下次我就不会着急赶来了。毕竟你显然能照顾自己。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Bond忍受了三天Q的赎罪——自动门在他远没走近时就提前打开是个新招数——然后他说：“你不用一直做这些。”  
  
“你在生我的气。”Q说道，他眼睛直视前方，看着一幅在Bond看来过分抽象的油画，全是层层叠叠的蓝色和紫罗兰色。他嘴角僵硬，“我做的你也做过。至少现在你知道眼睁睁看着你做某种极端冒险的行为是什么感觉——”  
  
“我从没 _切断你的通讯。_ ”Bond说。  
  
“好吧，我为此道歉。不太可能会再次发生了。你知道，我可没总被银行劫匪跟着。你也不用 _生闷气_ 。这太不配你了。”  
  
“而在 _你_ 身上就迷人无比。”  
  
“那不一样，”Q静静地说，“你不可能理解我的感受。”Bond转身看向他，Q却在瞪着那幅疯狂的紫色画作，用力得可能得紧咬牙关才能做到，然后Bond想到了， _哦，_ 他因为自己的亲身经历而明白了Q这疲惫的姿态意味着什么，而且他早就学会了——或者几乎学会了——如何解读Q的调情，但他直到经历的银行事件才学会解读这个。无论如何，这对他来说都积累了经验，而在他所有的经历中，Bond生命中还从没有任何人像他在通讯中断那一刻担心Q那样担心过他自己。  
  
“这会变得非常麻烦。”Bond说，几乎觉得有趣，因为在此刻看来，Vesper所带来的所有痛楚，以及将来Q将会必然带来的所有痛楚都几乎像是附带的偶发事件，就像横贯画布的那些靛蓝色的图案一样意味不明，让他几乎可以远远观望着欣赏的。当然，向M解释清一切将会非常痛苦。  
  
Q瞥了他一眼，一定是在他脸上看出了什么，因为他嘴角放松下来，说：“ _什么_ 会变得——”这时Bond亲了他。  
  
Q尝起来有伯爵红茶、咸味花生和太妃糖的味道（这是什么混合Orz），而他狠狠地回吻Bond，用很久以来都没有人用过的方式吻他，更绝望，就像他会赢得或是输掉什么东西一样。不过至少眼下，Bond把念头集中在能赢得的东西上，最近的一个就是Q的嘴唇。他们分开后，Q说：“是的，非常麻烦。我不在乎。你——”他微笑起来，“我从没想过。没认真想过。”  
  
“你给我送了一个脱衣舞男。”Bond说。  
  
“测试你的反应有一定趣味性。”Q耸耸肩承认，“但你记录在案的业余活动比你以为的要多。那并不是什么秘密。我早在几个月前就会有所动作了，若不是你——若不是我——就是，”他的手比划着，明显想要表示Bond整个人，嘴角扭动着，好像不那么做就无法把话说出口，“你意味更多。——是一切，事实上。现在说这些还太早了。”  
  
“你早就是我脑袋里的声音了，”Bond说，“我想我们已经过了太早的阶段。”  
  
“那你——”  
  
“我曾极力避免，”他说，“你先是个趣味，而后是个惊喜，然后则是个麻烦，最后你就是你，而我知道我就是——” _你的_ ，他几乎说出，但那是他对Vesper说的，把她的鬼魂扯进这里对她对Q都不公平，“陷落了。完全地。我曾被绑在椅子上，但比起你来，我仍能更轻易地逃脱。”  
  
他又亲了一下Q，这次并无任何人的鬼魂，只有Q嘴唇的热度，轻微干燥的触感，和一种典型的 _英格兰_ 的味道，而后Q在他耳边说：“画廊。”那声音让Bond——以一种让渴望像箭一样透过他的方式——意识到那是一声呻吟。  
  
“那么，让我们换个地方。”Bond说，“我的公寓——”  
  
Q拿出手机：“交通，”他说，“会是 _一路畅通_ 。”  
  
  
  
  
  
完


End file.
